


How To Make Tony Pass Out

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Marvel What If's [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: "There's...something you need to see boss.""More important than those test results?""Much."





	How To Make Tony Pass Out

AC/DC blared throughout the lab as Tony waited for the results of his current idea. Specifically if there was a way to transfer Peter's healing factor and enhanced strength to someone like him. Peter was a mutant super human, Stephen had his magic and martial arts...but Tony? He just had his brain and his suits. Take the suit away and what was he?

A billionaire with a smart mouth that got him _into_ more trouble than _out of_ it. 

So he figured he could try and see if he could pick and choose from Peter's abilities and transfer them to himself. He would leave the sticking to walls to his son.

The music suddenly stops, which Tony found odd because FRIDAY usually just lowered the volume enough so that Tony could hear the test results. Depending on the results, he would think of something else to try out or work on and have her turn the music back up.

"Hey FRI? What happened to the music?" Tony asks as he blindly grabs a wrench off the table beside him, his front half buried in the hood of his most recent restoration project. His Iron Man suits (and his husband's and son's as well) weren't his only hobby. No, he had taken to restoring cars again. It required more physical exertion than the suits gave him and he kind of missed the glee he felt when he finally got an engine to purr.  
"There's...something you need to see boss." The AI says slowly.  
"More important than those test results?" The engineer backs away from the car and grabs a towel to wipe his hands on as he approaches the holographic screen FRIDAY had brought up.  
"Much."  
"What am I looking at?"  
"As I was running tests, I was noticing some similarities. So I ran a separate test."  
Tony raises an eyebrow. "Okay? Is there a point to all this or are you going to continue to beat around the bush and leave me guessing?"  
FRIDAY sighs. Actually _sighs_ when her separate test results pop up on the screen. "I ran a DNA rest."

Tony glances over the results until he catches sight of who his AI had done the test on.

**Paternity Test**  
**Tony Stark to Peter Parker**  
**Probability: 99.9998%**

The panic came on like a freight train. He stopped breathing. He got tunnel vision so all he saw were those numbers. One thought on repeat as black spots covered his vision from the lack of oxygen.

_Peter is mine._

"TONY!" The engineer finally gasps, giving his brain and body the oxygen they desperately need, and he opens his eyes to find himself looking up into frantic blue eyes.

Up? He didn't even remember closing his eyes. Now that his brain had enough oxygen to focus, he noticed that he was lying on the floor. So he must have passed out. How very Tony Stark of him. His reaction to finding out the teenager he adopted was biologically his was to pass out and...

...there goes the panic again. Tony wheezes and gasps for breath as his chest tightens and Stephen uses his free hand to grab the the billioanire's and place it against his chest. The sorcerer's other hand was underneath Tony's head and he only knew that because he had felt it before the second attack came on.

"Deep breathes love." Tony, with the other man's help, get his breathing back under control, and then slowly sits up. "What happened? FRIDAY told me you passed out."  
"Peter." The engineer whispers. "He's...he still has family. He has a living relative."  
Now Stephen was the one who had panic in his expression. "Whoever it is...they can't take him away from us. Not unless he wants to go and I'm fairly positive he likes being here."

The sorcerer's panicked expression turned confused when Tony chuckles madly. The engineer moves to his feet, using Stephen's shoulders as support, and leans against the desk to pull up the earlier hologram that FRIDAY must have minimized after Tony passed out.

"You don't understand." Tony starts, and Stephen joins him at the desk when his husband points at the transparent screen. "His living relative? It's _me_."

Stephen stares at the screen in deafening silence and Tony's next words die in his mouth when a pained expression crosses the man's features. Did Stephen already know? No, that was doubtful. He made jokes about Tony and Peter having the same nose or anything miniscule like that, but that's all they were. Jokes. Now there was evidence that Peter was actually biologically Tony's.

And that's when it clicked.

Peter was Tony's...not Stephen's. The teen was equally both of theirs because they didn't share blood with him, but now it turned out not to be true. Tony shared blood. Stephen did not.

Mama Bear was feeling insecure.

"Stephen..." Tony's panic was gone right now. At least the panic about the news with Peter. The panic he had now was over the emotional turmoil on the sorcerer's face. "This doesn't change anything--"  
"It does Tony. I don't know why, but it does." Stephen says as he covers his face.  
"It doesn't!" The engineer yells. "So he's mine! So fucking what?! He's as much yours as he is mine!"  
"How can you say that?" Stephen whispers.  
"Because I didn't get to be there for all of his firsts! Words, steps, school days...as far as I'm concerned I still only have one more year with him than you do. _We_ have him now. I can guarantee you that if we tell him about this...you will still be mom."  
Stephen pulls his hand away from his face. "If? Peter deserves to know."  
"Yeah, he deserves to know, but he doesn't _need_ to." Tony says. "Either way, I'm Dad. You're Mom. End of story. What does it matter that we share blood?"  
"Because he's not mine too!" Stephen shouts.

There it was. The insecurity out in the open.

"A year and a half ago, I was a neurosurgeon. All I cared about was my reputation. I didn't care about settling down. I had _one_ friend. Then I got into the accident. In desperation I looked for a way to fix my hands outside western medicine and came across the mystic artes. I studied it...became a master...then became the guardian for the New York Sanctum." Tony remains silent as the man rambles. "I thought I found a new purpose in life, then _you_ waltzed right into it. Turned my life upside down, and made me fall in love with you when I saw how much you cared about your friends. I saw how you always thought of them first before yourself, but you cleverly covered it up by making it look like you were doing it for yourself." 

Tony again refused to say anything because he didn't want to ruin this. Stephen had cracked. He was opening up and doing it in more than a sentence. 

"Then one day, I come to the tower and Peter is there. I hated kids. I almost turned around and left, but he saw me."  
Tony smiles at the memory and finally spoke. "I told him who you were before that...and he asked you about neurology."  
Stephen huffs. "That's what started it. After that, I don't know...but he grew on me. Most teenagers are inconsiderate and disrespectful, but not him. He wears his heart on his sleeve." The sorcerer rubs his face. "He didn't bother me. I liked him. Then out of nowhere, I start worrying about him. Is he eating enough? Is he sleeping? It was literally like taking care of another you--are you laughing?!"

Tony was. In his defense, he was trying to stifle it, but he did that poorly. 

"I'm sorry...but do you hear yourself?" Tony asks with a snicker.  
"Forget it. You're not taking me seriously."  
"That's the thing babe...I am." The engineer reaches out and carefully takes one of the sorcerer's hands. His left, to twist the ring he had put there not too long ago. "Throughout that entire rant of yours...do you know what I heard?"  
"Tony..."  
"You were a parent long before Peter gave you that title...and he only did because you put yourself there. He didn't call you Dad. Or his uncle, or anything like that. He called you _Mom_. Peter and I might share blood but no one could ever replace you. I've seen him with his Aunt May, but you? He has a bond with you that rivals the one he had with her. Honestly, I should be the one who should be jealous. He's literally my kid and he clings to you! Dad just has all the expensive toys."  
Stephen chuckles and it brings a smile to Tony's face as he brings the younger man into a kiss. "You're certain it won't change anything?"  
"Peter might mentally implode like I did, but there's no chance he's letting you go anywhere. If you try, he'll hunt you down or die trying."  
"Mentally implode about what?"

Stephen and Tony stiffen before turning to find Peter at the elevator. Thankfully he only seemed to have overheard Tony's last words, so when they stayed silent, he shrugs to himself before hopping over to the car that the engineer had been working on. The couple didn't even have time to say anything to him before he was leaning into the hood of the car and clanging away. 

"Hey Pete...wait a minute before you get too occupied with that." Tony calls to him.  
The teen leans away from the car and wipes at the oil smudge he already managed to get on his face. "Yeah Dad?"  
Tony had to fight off another panic attack because now that word meant so much more. "Serious subject kid. Come here." The billionaire swallows the forming lump in his throat when Peter frowns, but he sets down the wrench he had grabbed just seconds ago to join his parents.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No...apparently I did though." Stephen slaps the back of his head. "Not that it's wrong! I mean, it worked out for me in the end. Not the best beginning..." Tony trails off when his son gives him a weird look. "I'm rambling. It will be easier to show you."

With that said, Stephen and Tony move away from the screen showing the paternity test results, and the engineer sighs heavily as he motions toward the hologram. He didn't know how Peter would react. Happy? Upset? Mad? Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if it was all three with some indifference mixed in. This was one of those situations where that would work somehow.

Peter just stared though. At least at first. His confusion turned into disbelief, then skepticism, then after a few more emotions he put on the best damn poker face Tony had ever seen. That didn't bode well for him.

"...Peter?" The engineer says quietly.  
"Is this...is this real?" The teen asks numbly.  
"If it isn't, then FRIDAY gave me a few panic attacks for no reason."  
Peter took that a little out of context though. "You're upset about this?"  
"What?! No kid! I just wasn't expecting it and I literally found out an hour ago that you actually _are_ mine! I'm expecting _you_ to be upset!"  
"...would you have wanted me?" Peter whispers and Tony gapes for a few moments.  
"I...I wasn't in the greatest place back then so I'm not sure." The teen looks away with threatening tears but Tony pulls his face back toward his. "I think I would have though. After a positive test like this to make sure it wasn't some woman trying to get my money, I would have cleaned up my act and taken care of you. Especially if I knew what a great kid you would turn out to be."

Tony had barely finished his sentence when he found himself with an armful of a sniffling teenager. Stephen had taken that as his cue to leave and give them time alone, but he was halfway around them when he felt a tug on his belt loop and he was pulled back toward the two. The sorcerer looks down in surprise and discovered that the fingers grasping tightly to his pants belonged to Peter. Tony gives him a knowing look when the teen pulls him into the hug, and then grins up at him.

"I don't really remember my mom...so you've been the mom I never had. This hug, this _family_ , wouldn't be complete without you."  
A single tear rolls down Stephen's cheek as he returns the hug and Tony kisses his cheek. "I told you. This changes nothing."  
Stephen's upper lip twitches. "Peter...there's one thing your father failed to tell you." Tony's eyes widen while Peter looks at him curiously. "He passed out when he saw the results."

The teen guffaws loudly and then yelps in surprise when his father pushes Stephen away and tosses the teen over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"This calls for a celebration of all you can eat ice cream, binge watching movies, and suffocating cuddles on the couch. Mom can go buy the ice cream."  
Stephen rolls his eyes. "What flavors?"  
"Stark Raving Hazelnuts." Tony says immediately.  
"I wasn't asking you. I was asking my cub."  
Peter grins, using Tony's back as support to look up at the doctor. "Rocky Road and Cookie Dough!"  
"You know kid, you're a lot lighter than you look." Tony says as he walks over to the elevator and Stephen makes a portal before disappearing through it. When the doors close and the engineer asks FRIDAY to take them up to the penthouse, he loosens his grip on the boy when he attaches himself to the wall of the elevator. "He's jealous you know."  
Peter tilts his head. "About what?"  
Tony folds his arms. "The fact that you're actually, _biologically_ mine. He wants that too."  
"...he's my Mama Bear. No one can take that from him."  
"You might want to increase cuddle sessions for a little while just in case."  
Peter laughs. "I can do that. He gives the best hugs anyway."  
Tony gasps dramatically and with mock offense. "What am I? Chopped liver?"  
"You let me blow things up." The teen supplies with a grin.  
"How could I forget that?" Tony asks with a hint of sarcasm as they exit the elevator and he points to the floor when Peter follows on the ceiling. "On the floor Boy Wonder."  
"Can't. The floor is lava."  
Tony looks up at the teen with a raised eyebrow and sighs in defeat when Peter smiles down at him. "Well the couch isn't so plant it."  
"Yes, _Dad_."

Tony smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Peter's reaction was kind of meh, but I figured that Tony has been Dad for a while now and since Peter doesn't remember Mary and Richard...


End file.
